The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire in which a sectional shape of a closed space formed between a tire and a wheel is changed in a tire circumferential direction, and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pneumatic tire designed to solve problems which occur when a sectional shape of a closed space is changed in a tire circumferential direction, and a manufacturing method thereof.
As countermeasures against noise caused by air column resonance of an automobile wheel, there has been proposed a technique for shortening resonance time at a single frequency by changing a sectional shape of a closed space formed between a pneumatic tire and a wheel in a tire circumferential direction to reduce noise caused by the air column resonance (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-113902). Especially, when a proper member is fixed to a tire inner surface in a bead portion of the pneumatic tire, the air column resonance can be reduced while unbalance caused by weight or rigidity of the member is minimized.
However, if a member for changing the sectional shape of the closed space is stuck to the tire inner surface in the bead portion, cracks easily occur from ends of the member. Consequently, there is a problem that durability of the tire is reduced. Additionally, in the technique for sticking the member to the tire inner surface in the bead portion, there is an adverse effect of a considerable reduction in tire productivity.